I've made a dream
by nattie black
Summary: Quel mal il y a-t-il à prendre du plaisir dans ses rêves, même si c'est avec un autre homme que son fiancé ? Les rêves, après tout, ne sont pas la réalité.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà dans un nouveau Caïus/Bella, c'est une petite fiction déjà terminée et composée de quatre petits chapitres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'été était bel et bien là, le lycée était derrière moi et les faire-parts envoyés. Edward et moi allions nous nous marier. J'allais me marier avant même d'avoir 19 ans. Quand on y pensait c'était complètement dingue. Alice avait essayé de faire pression auprès de Charlie pour que j'aille dormir régulièrement chez eux, mais mon père avait tenu bon. Rosalie avait même ajouté son grain de sel en arguant qu'il fallait si prendre en avance pour avoir un teint frais pour le grand jour, que j'avais besoin de repos et que par conséquent ce serait bien que je reste seule la nuit. Edward ne voulu en faire qu'à sa tête mais Esmée lui avait demandé, de son ton maternel, de ne plus venir dans ma chambre le soir, jusqu'au mariage. Et que peut un homme contre sa mère ? Je terminais de laver la vaisselle après notre dîner, Charlie était installé dans le canapé devant un match de baseball. Je mis à égoutter le plat a salade, puis allais prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur pour l'apporter à mon père.

**- Oh merci ma chérie. Eh Bella ?** M'appela-t-il alors que je partais. **Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui je sais papa, moi aussi.**

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête et montais me coucher. Depuis mon retour d'Italie Charlie avait pris l'habitude de me le dire régulièrement. Je me demande si cela aurait pu retenir ma mère plus longtemps si à elle aussi il le lui avait dit plus souvent. J'allais me brosser les dents tout en appréciant d'être seule. Sans Edward et son ouïe sur-développée je n'avais pas besoin de prendre garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Je m'endormais comme une masse dés que j'eus posée la tête sur l'oreiller.

Je me retrouvais assise sur le bord de mon lit, une bouche me picorait le cou. Edward avait ses mains passées autour de ma taille. Comme il était dans mon dos je ne pouvais pas le voir. Au lieu de m'angoisser cela réveilla mes envies. Sa langue retraça toute la longueur de mon cou, là où je devinais ma carotide. Lentement l'une de ses mains quitta ma hanche pour remonter jusqu'à mon sein droit. Je lâchais un halètement de surprise mélangé au plaisir. Ma tête bascula en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès à ma gorge. C'était si agréable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait subitement changé d'avis concernant nos rapports intimes mais j'en étais pleinement satisfaite. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

**-Continu.** Dis-je dans un soupire, ne prêtant pas attention aux mèches blondes qui tombaient devant mes yeux.

Pendant que la première malaxait toujours mon sein, sa deuxième main se glissa dans le short qui me servait de pyjama. J'étouffais cette fois un hoquet de pure surprise. Je cherchais ses yeux pour y lire une explication mais à la place du regard ambré je tombais sur deux rubis éclatants. Le temps que j'analyse ce fait des doigts experts m'avaient pénétré avec douceur. Sous les tendres caresses je ne pus faire autrement que de passer un bras derrière ma tête pour le raccrocher à son cou.

Je compris que j'étais en train de rêver et toute appréhension quitta mon corps. Il était beau, ténébreux et doué, tout ce qu'une fille rêverait et il était justement là pour moi. Le souffle court j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Céder totalement au diable. Mes hanches se mouvaient toutes seules à la rencontre de ses doigts et mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Sans me quitter des yeux il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et pour la première fois je sus ce qu'être réellement embrassée était. Ce petit balai sembla durer une éternité et quelques secondes à la fois. Au moment où j'allais venir il me grogna de prononcer son nom.

**- Caïus !** Criais-je en explosant en plein vol.

Tout mon corps était tendu à l' extrême et l'adrénaline était si intense que j'avais le cœur aux bords des lèvres. C'était donc de ça que m'avait privé Edward. Le temps que je redescende sur terre Caïus parsemait ma mâchoire de baisers volages. Quand ma respiration fut de nouveau calme je lui réclamais un autre baiser. Il me regarda d'abord dans les yeux, pour être sûr que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, puis se pencha pour m'embrasser profondément.

**- On se reverra Isabella.** L'entendis-je dire alors que le décor changeait et que je me retrouvais dans ma salle de mathématiques.

Le soleil me réveilla comme un traître. Mon rêve érotique me revint en tête et je me permis de sourire tout en me râlant dessus. Mes hormones commençaient sérieusement à me travailler et mon subconscient ne trouvait rien de plus drôle que de me mettre en scène avec ce roi dont je ne savais rien à part le rapide topo de deux phrases que m'en avait fait Alice quelques semaines plus tôt. Chassant le blond de mon esprit je me levais et commençais ma routine habituelle. On était samedi, normalement ce jour là je le passais avec Jake mais depuis l'annonce officielle de mon mariage il ne m'avait plus donné signes de vie. J'aurai bien été tenté d'aller le confronter directement chez lui mais je savais qu'il avait mal et que j'étais bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

Alors aujourd'hui je devais me contenter d'une journée shopping à Seattle, Alice voulait me trouver la robe de mariée parfaite. Le week-end prochain elle s'occupait de mon père et là il ne rigolerait plus autant. Vers 13h de l'après-midi ma meilleure amie m'accorda une pause salade. Oui salade, je ne devais pas être trop ballonnée pour essayer les robes. A un moment, je l'avoue, j'ai tenté de fuir. Alice parlait avec une vendeuse, je venais de retirer la quarante septième (et non je n'exagère pas !) robe et je me tenais là dans mes sous-vêtements, sur les rotules et j'entendais mon amie se disputer avec la femme du magasin. Elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de modèle et elle parlait d'aller visiter une autre enseigne. Alors j'ai enfilé mes vêtements et le plus silencieusement possible je me suis éclipsée. J'ai tenue trois devantures avant d'entendre sa mélodieuse voix me rappeler à l'ordre. Sur le chemin du retour je ne lui adressais plus la parole. Aujourd'hui encore elle pense que je plaisantais. Quand elle m'a déposé chez moi elle m'avait fait la promesse de trouver la robe idéale. En rentrant dans la maison je n'adressais pas le moindre mot à mon père, qui continuait à se moquer de moi. Je pris à peine le temps de retirer mes converses et je me jetais sur mon lit, encore une fois j'avais à peine posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormais.

J'étais à moitié nue sur mon lit, dans les vapes je distinguais brièvement les caresses dans mon dos. J'étais à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans le coussin. Je sentis un poids sur moi, synonyme que quelqu'un venait de s'installer à califourchon sur mes reins. Et les caresses devinrent massage.

**-T'arrête surtout pas.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?**

**-Alice et les robes à essayer.**

**-Tu veux que j'aille la tuer ?**

**-Moui.** Dis-je en rigolant mollement.

Au bout d'un moment je dus me forcer à gigoter pour me mettre sur le dos sinon j'allais me rendormir. Une fois face à lui je levais la main pour le toucher. Cela me semblait tellement réel. De mes doigts je retraçais ses lèvres.

**-En as-tu envie Isabella ?**

Était-ce raisonnable ? Non pas vraiment, mais cela était sans conséquences, je pouvais bien me le permettre, j'avais besoin de me détendre.

**-Oui.** Lui dis-je tout bas.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Partout, sauf sur mes lèvres. Mes joues, mon nez, mon cou, mes clavicules. Puis encore plus bas. Il mordilla mes flans, me chatouillant au passage. La seconde d'après il était entre mes jambes faisant glisser ma culotte le long de celles-ci. Avant de remonter lentement il me massa les pieds et je n'aurai jamais cru que cela pouvait faire autant de bien. Il s'installa entre mes cuisses, plaçant mes jambes sur ses épaules. Là, une fois encore il me demanda :

**-En as-tu envie Isabella ?**

Plus d'hésitation cette fois, c'est un "oui" déterminé qui sortit de ma bouche. Comme quand il m'avait embrassait la première fois, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Sa bouche s'est posée sur moi. Il me regardait toujours quand sa langue a frôlé mon bouton de chair. Un courant électrique parcouru tout mon corps et je brisais le lien en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Et ce fut la déferlante. Je me sentais bonbon et glace à la fois entre les mains d'un enfant. Il me suçait et me léchait comme si j'étais la meilleure des friandises. Je roulais des hanches à la recherche de nouvelles sensations. De temps en temps il touchait un point sensible et mes cuisses se contractaient autour de sa tête. Mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux et je me mis à clamer son nom comme une litanie. Je le sentais monter, le même ras de marrée que la veille. C'était si bon. Je brûlais de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête mais en même temps je voulais être délivrée, me sentir flotter. Caïus se concentrait sur ma boule de nerfs, cependant il inséra sournoisement deux doigts en moi. C'était ce qui me manquait pour être terrassée par le plaisir. Il ne m'avait rien demandé néanmoins je criais son nom sous le choc. Je prenais de grandes inspirations comme si je venais de faire de l'apnée. Caïus reposa mes jambes sur le matelas et se hissa de quelques centimètres pour poser sa tête contre mon ventre.

**-C'était...merci j'en avais besoin.**

**-A ton service.**

Il remonta le long de mon corps, il me surplombait en appui sur ses coudes. D'une main je chassais les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. C'était la première fois que je détaillais son visage. Malgré ses airs de jeune premier je pouvais voir les siècles qu'il avait vécu.

**-Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant.**

Je ne savais pas si je voulais vraiment qu'il parte mais je jugeais plus raisonnable de le laisser s'en aller. Néanmoins je l'embrassais avant. Juste un simple baiser.

* * *

Et voili voulou pour le premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, rapide comme annoncée. Je tenais à m'excuser pour les innombrables fautes qu'il restait dans le chapitre 1 et qu'il y aura surement dans ceux à venir (malheureusement j'ai toujours des difficultés au niveau du choix entre le passé simple, composé et l'imparfait. Mais pour le reste j'essaierai de faire au mieux), j'ai le défaut d'écrire devant la télé et de me relire avec de la musique, quand au correcteur Words vous savez comme moi qu'une fois sur deux la correction qu'il propose n'est pas la bonne.

* * *

Les nuits suivantes je ne rêvais pas de lui et je ne savais pas si c'était en rapport mais ces jours-là je me levais de mauvaise humeur. En début de semaine Alice ne m'avait pas laissé une minute, me parlant de décoration, de différentes formes de talons, sans oublier tous les tests de coiffures. A partir du mercredi j'eu même le droit aux robes sur mesures qu'elle créait elle-même la nuit. Je devais faire peine à voir puisque Rosalie prit ma défense et fit barrage le vendredi. Elle m'avait attrapé d'autorité par le bras dés que j'étais arrivée à la villa le matin et m'avait installé de force dans son cabriolet rouge. On roula pendant un moment pour aller à Olympia, capitale de l'Etat de Washington. Pendant un instant j'eu peur qu'elle ne me traîne elle aussi dans les boutiques mais non, elle me fit une visite guidée des sites historiques de la ville, du moins les vieux immeubles qui n'avaient pas été détruit par les tremblements de terre. Une journée de tranquillité, je ne pouvais pas demander plus. Ou peut-être que… Mais non je préférais ne pas y penser, d'ailleurs je n'avais aucunes raisons d'y penser. Pourtant je me surpris à être impatiente de me coucher.

Une fois rentrée chez les Cullen je pris le temps de regarder tous les tableaux et photos sur les murs. En fait je me mettais juste devant chaque image et comptais jusqu'à trente dans ma tête avant de passer à la suivante. Mon but était de pouvoir détailler la toile de Carlisle avec les trois rois sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Par chance ils m'avaient laissé seule à ma contemplation, personne ne remarqua donc que je passais bien plus de trente secondes devant le portrait des quatre amis. Je rentrais à la maison avant mon père et préparais son repas préféré un bon steak bien saignant et des frittes. On parla un peu de nos journées, des taches ménagères que je ferais le lendemain pendant qu'Alice l'emmènerait choisir un costume. En moi-même j'espérais qu'à lui aussi elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'étais dans mon lit depuis une demi-heure et aucuns signes n'indiquaient que j'allais bientôt m'endormir. Alors dans ma tête j'essayais de me rappeler de la manière la plus juste les deux rêves que j'avais fait de lui. Sans que je ne comprenne comment je me retrouvais en haut d'une falaise. Devant moi le vide, derrière-moi je reconnus Volterra. J'esquissais un sourire. Quoi qu'avec ma chance légendaire j'allais me retrouver ici sans le voir. En tournant sur moi-même pour admirer le paysage qui m'entourait je trébuchais et perdais l'équilibre, basculant dans le vida. Avant que je ne pousse un cri de terreur Caïus m'attrapait par les hanches et me collait à lui.

**-Des fois je me demande comment une humaine comme toi a pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

**-Je n'avais aucuns soucis avant l'arrivée des vampires dans ma vie.** Lui dis-je pour seule défense.

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule savourant ce moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais bien. Ça m'arrive parfois quand je rêve, sans en connaître l'origine je ressens un sentiment, une émotion et je sais qu'elle est vrai. Comme c'était le cas à ce moment.

**-Dure journée ?** Me demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

**-Non au contraire**. Répondis-je sans relever la tête. Avec mes doigts je jouais avec le tissu de sa chemise.

**-Donc tu n'as pas besoin de mes services**. Dit-il en m'agrippant les fesses à pleines mains. Je pris un air faussement outré.

**-La seule chose qui t'intéresse chez moi c'est le sexe ?**

**-Oh c'est vrai que jusque là tu n'as absolument pas profitée de ce que j'avais à t'offrir. Bientôt tu vas dire que je t'ai violé.**

**-Parfaitement. Vous êtes le roi le plus craint au monde, je ne pouvais pas me refuser à vous, il en allait de ma vie.** Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Les humains je vous jure…**

**-Tu me fais visiter, la dernière fois je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

**-Visiter ? Tu es à Volterra pas à Rome ou Venise, il n'y a rien à voir.**

**-Tu n'as jamais vu Forks.**

**-Oh mais à Forks il y a quelque chose que j'adorerais visiter.** Il me plaqua de nouveau contre lui et glissa sa langue dans ma bouche. Comment pouvait-il d'un baiser m'enflammer comme ça ? **Aller Isabella dis oui, je te promets d'être rapide.**

**-Non pas aujourd'hui.**

**-Bien, d'accord. Je ne te force pas.** Dit-il en me relâchant. **Mais la prochaine fois ça sera à toi de me faire plaisir.**

**-La prochaine fois ? Quelle prochaine fois ? Qui te dit que je vais encore rêver de toi ?**

C'était étrange comme sensation, de savoir que je rêvais. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil en coin tout en marchant en direction de la cité italienne. En deux enjambées il me rejoignit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. On déambula dans les rues, le soleil tapait avec force mais on s'en fichait, pour moi il était normal de le voir étinceler et personne ne nous prêtait attention. Je l'écoutais à moitié, je me battais avec moi-même pour savoir si je pouvais passer mon bras autour de ses hanches. Assez ironique vu tout ce que je m'étais permise jusque là. Mais c'était différent. Ce que nous avions fait était sexuel, là c'était symbolique. Si je passais mon bras autour de lui on prendrait l'apparence d'un couple. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve ça restait une étape franchie à l'encontre de ma relation avec Edward.

**-Arrête de réfléchir, ce n'est qu'un rêve, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, ça n'appartient qu'à nous. Ca ne veut rien dire.**

C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je tournais la tête pour tomber dans ses yeux rouges vif. Personne ne le saurait, ce n'était pas réel, juste une échappatoire au stress du mariage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mes muscles se détendirent, mon bras s'enroula tout seul autour de sa taille et un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine. J'étais bien.

Le samedi matin je me réveillais de bonne humeur et reposée. Je préparais le petit déjeuner de mon père qui allait partir dans peu de temps pour une journée en enfer et vu sa tête il venait d'en prendre conscience. Il avait à peine reposé sa tasse de café sur la table qu'Alice entrait sans frapper.

**-Bon Charlie vous êtes prêt ? On a de la route à faire et un costume à trouver. Bella tu as une mine radieuse**.

Je remerciais mon amie et les regardais partir, n'hésitant pas à me moquer ouvertement de mon père comme lui l'avait fait la semaine précédente. A peine la table du petit déjeuner débarrassé je me lançais dans le grand ménage. Même si le ciel était gris l'air était sec ce qui me permis d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer. Comme Charlie et moi n'avions pas beaucoup de vêtements sales je décidais de laver nos draps. Une fois la machine lancée je passais l'aspirateur dans toute la maison pour pouvoir laver les sols. Je ne me serai pas arrêtée si Edward n'avait pas fait irruption, avec ses chaussures mouillées. J'étais bonne pour recommencer. Il me força à m'arrêter le temps de manger quelque chose. Cependant j'étais quand même heureuse de le voir, cette semaine nous n'avions fait que nous croiser. J'allais me remettre au travail quand il se plaça devant moi, il posa une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ma joue.

**-Ca me manque de ne pas t'avoir endormie dans mes bras, tu n'as pas envie de faire la sieste ? Ma mère n'a rien dit contre ma présence lors des siestes.**

**-Désolée, je ne suis pas fatiguée.**

**-Et une balade en forêt ? Si c'est le ménage qui t'inquiète je te promets de m'en occuper, tu n'auras qu'à lire un chapitre du livre de ton choix et tout sera fini avant que tu ne le refermes.**

Je voulais lui dire que cela ne me tentait pas mais il risquait de mal le prendre. Je relevais la tête pour lui répondre les yeux dans les yeux et je fus presque déçu de trouver ses iris ambrées.

**-Bond 'accord mais pas longtemps, je tiens vraiment à m'occuper moi-même du ménage.**

Une fois sortie de la maison je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer au roi. Caïus était plus mince qu'Edward et pourtant d'après ce que j'avais pu sentir il était plus musclé. La différence au niveau des cheveux était frappante. Les mèches folles de mon fiancée avaient au fil du temps perdu de leur charme quand je m'étais rendu compte que la couleur était terne et que l'effet décoiffé n'était pas qu'un effet. Caïus avait les cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Mais après mes rêves j'avais compris que c'était dû à la laque ou au gel qu'il utilisait pour les plaquer en arrière. En réalité il était d'un blond californien qui aurait pu jurer avec sa peau translucide s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux rouge sang. Et je trouvais aussi que bien que légèrement plus petit Caïus avait la parfaite taille pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules. D'un autre côté Edward ne se nourrissait pas d'être humain et il ne tuait pas les gens par simple plaisir et cruauté. De plus, et c'était un argument de choc, Edward était mon passé, mon présent et mon éternité. Alors que Caïus n'était qu'un doux rêve provoqué par mes hormones. Je m'écrasais d'un coup contre quelque chose de dur me faisant mal au nez.

**-Hey ça va ? Tu étais complètement dans tes pensées.**

**-Désolée.** Avec son index il déplissa la ride entre mes deux yeux.

**-Il y a un truc qui te tracasse ?**

**-Non. Enfin je ne sais pas. C'est tout ce…autour du mariage.**

**-C'est vrai qu'Alice ne te ménage pas. Je vais lui demander de se calmer.**

J'hochais la tête en détournant le regard, je n'étais pas convaincue qu'Alice puisse réellement refréner ses ardeurs. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je me laissais emporter par l'échange. Je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque et me collais langoureusement contre lui. Je sentis ses mains se crisper sur mes hanches et me repousser brutalement quand je demandais l'accès à sa bouche. Sous la puissance de son rejet je trébuchais et tombais lourdement au sol, me faisant mal contre une pierre. Je me relevais douloureusement en m'époussetant les fesses.

**-Bella je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas.** Ses yeux virèrent au noir intense. **Tu saignes**.

Sans me prévenir ou me demander mon avis il me plaça sur son dos et couru jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois dans mon salon il voulu me retirer ma veste mais je dégageais mon bras avec conviction.

**-C'est bon je m'en occupe.**

**-Bella.**

**-J'ai dis « je m'en occupe ». Tu devrais t'en aller il me reste encore pas mal de chose à faire.**

Et sans plus m'intéresser à lui je montais les escaliers tout en me mordant les joues pour ne pas pleurer tout de suite. Je me sentais si idiote et humiliée. J'avais bêtement cru que… Et lui qui ne voulait pas faire d'efforts ou qui ne voulait pas comprendre. Il restait campé sur ses positions. Je retirais mon haut qui s'était imbibé de sang. Le jour de mes dix huit ans je m'étais entaillé l'intérieur de l'avant bras, maintenant une estafilade courait sur le dessus. Tout en nettoyant la plaie je ne pouvais me retenir de pleurer tout en imaginant le futur qui se présageait devant moi. J'espérais vraiment qu'Edward tiendrait sa part du marché et qu'il ne passerait pas les premiers mois de notre mariage à me repousser. Je terminais d'appliquer le pansement et repartis m'attaquer au ménage. Quand Charlie rentra je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mon moral et de toute évidence Alice était au courant puisqu'elle me prit dans ses bras.

**-Il manque de tact, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais il ne voulait pas te blesser.**

**-C'est juste que j'aimerai bien ne plus…c'est pas important. Bonne nuit Alice.**

Je refermais la porte et allais retrouver mon père.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Charlie reçu un appel de Billy qui l'intimait à venir passer l'après-midi chez lui pour se remettre de sa journée de torture. Mon père accepta à la condition que je puisse venir avec lui. Je protestais mollement mais mon paternel argua que j'allais bientôt quitter la maison et qu'il voulait passer le plus de temps avec moi. Une fois à la Push je compris pourquoi je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Jacob. Billy nous informa avec un air faussement décontracté que Jake était parti voir des amis, mais en allant prendre l'air sur la plage je croisais Sam et Emily qui m'apprirent la vérité.

**-Tiens la fille aux vampires.** Me salua d'un air neutre l'alpha.

J'étais assez honteuse de ne pas avoir pris plus de leurs nouvelles depuis la bataille contre Victoria. La jeune femme m'adressa un sourire franc tout en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami.

**-Comment vas-tu Bella ?** Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras. **Tu as une petite mine.**

Emily avait ce don, ou appelez ça comme vous le voulez, de faire sortir ce qui n'allait pas chez vous rien qu'en vous demandant si vous alliez bien. Les souvenirs d'hier me revinrent en mémoire et si je m'étais écouté je me serais remise à pleurer. J'avais envie de me gifler.

**-On fait aller. Et vous ?**

**-Pas trop mal. Sam va enfin m'emmener en vacances ! Une semaine au lac Taho.**

**-C'est génial ! Je suis contente pour vous, vous le méritez vraiment.**

**-Oui alors tache de t'en souvenir et ne va pas t'embarquer dans de nouveaux ennuis, je n'aimerai pas avoir à tout annuler à la dernière minute pour sauver tes fesses de visage pale.** Me taquina Sam.

**-Ce sont les problèmes qui viennent à moi pas l'inverse.** Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, et de toute façon je n'étais pas convaincue qu'il y ait vraiment une bonne manière pour le faire. **Comment va Jacob ?** Aussitôt le couple perdit son sourire.

**-Bella, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.** Commença l'indienne. **Mais Jacob est parti il y a environ deux semaines quand on a reçu ton faire-part.**

De toute évidence je n'avais pas été la seule à me sentir rejetée et humiliée. Je savais que j'avais brisé le cœur de Jacob, mais maintenant j'étais aussi responsable de la solitude du meilleur ami de mon père. On discuta encore un peu et je rentrais à la maison des Black. Au moment de partir je prétextais une envie pressante pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir où je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jake. Son lit était défait, son odeur flottait dans l'air. Jamais on n'aurait pu deviner qu'il n'était plus là. Et sur son bureau se trouvait l'invitation à mon mariage. Qu'avais-je fais ?

**-Ton père t'attend dans la voiture.** M'annonça Billy. Je ne pu rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête pour lui prouver que je l'avais entendu. **Je suppose que tout le monde s'imagine que tu es sur un petit nuage mais comment tu vas Bella ?**

**-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal et je ne voulais pas de…** Sa main prenant la mienne m'interrompit.

-**Je sais Bella. Tu te plierais en quatre pour faire plaisir aux autres.**

Que Billy soit là à me réconforter au lieu de me reprocher le départ de son fils me brisa un peu plus et je me mis à pleurer en silence. Après quelques secondes il reprit.

**-Tu n'as jamais pleuré devant personne, ça ne doit vraiment pas aller.**

**-Non c'est juste que…que je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment.**

**-Tu sais ce que dirait Jacob ? C'est qu'au fond de toi tu sais que tu fais une erreur.** Je rigolais, c'était exactement ce qu'il m'aurait dit. **Et comme je l'ai dis tu te plierais en quatre pour faire plaisir aux autres.**

Ce soir là, comme la veille je dormis très mal. Lundi matin en me levant je pris la décision d'arrêter de fuir le conflit et de retourner chez les Cullen. Je fus accueillie à bras ouverts par tout le monde, comme si de rien n'était. Alice m'annonça même fière d'elle que maintenant que les costumes de Charlie et Edward étaient choisis elle savait exactement quelle robe elle allait me créer. Hourra ! Esmée me garda avec elle un moment parce qu'elle voulait absolument essayer une recette avec moi. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que je me retrouvais seule avec Edward. La discussion que j'espérais calme et concluante ne se déroula pas vraiment comme je me l'imaginais.

-**Est-ce dont ça qui t'importe le plus ? Perdre ta virginité, t'envoyer en l'air ?**

C'était comme s'il venait de me gifler de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs je mis du temps à reprendre contenance.

-**Non il est question du fait que tu ne tiens aucune de tes promesses depuis que l'on se connaît et du fait que tu t'obstines à décider à ma place.**

Après s'être excusé, encore, pour samedi il m'expliqua son comportement avant de me faire part de sa décision de ne rien tenter tant que je serai humaine. Pour ma sécurité cela s'entend. Ce à quoi je répondis que ce n'était pas le marché. J'avais accepté de l'épouser à condition qu'il me transforme. J'avais accepté de passer une année ou deux à la fac avant d'être mordu à condition qu'il m'offre une véritable vie conjugale. Et nous voilà à présent, lui choqué que pour une fois je lui fasse des reproches et moi pleine de doutes.

**-Ce serait bien que pour une fois je ne sois pas la seule à réfléchir et à me remettre en question. Je refuse d'épouser un adolescent qui a peur de la vie et qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.**

Je le plantais dans sa chambre et me dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle. Même si c'était sa pièce il m'autorisait, et j'aimais l'idée d'être la seule à y avoir le droit, à y aller quand je le voulais pour feuilleter ses nombreux précieux ouvrages. Dans la famille j'étais la seule à les estimer à leur juste valeur. Je parcourrais des yeux les couvertures, il me semblait me souvenir qu'un jour Carlisle avait mentionné le fait qu'il avait tenu des journaux lors de ses voyages à travers le monde. Je voulais lire tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur les années passées avec les trois rois. Une fois que j'eu trouvé ce que je cherchais j'allais m'installer dans le fauteuil du maître de la maison, j'en avais pour des jours, voir des semaines, de lecture. Une chance que l'écriture de Carlisle soit agréable à lire, contrairement à celles des autres médecins. Le portrait de Caïus commençait par la légende qui entourait ses origines. On disait de lui qu'il était le plus vieux des vampires, qu'il était une créature cruelle, intelligente et assoiffée de sang, que c'était comme ça qu'il était devenu immortel. Avec le temps il aurait appris à convertir les autres humains d'une simple morsure, leur transmettant sa soif d'hémoglobine. C'est pour ça que personne n'osait s'attaquer aux Volturi. Pour tout le monde Caïus était à la fois le plus dangereux des ennemis et le souverain légitime. Fort de la tranquillité que cela lui apportait le blond n'avait jamais démenti cette rumeur, bien que cela ne soit pas la vérité. Il n'en restait pas moins que Caïus était autant craint que respecté. Carlisle détaillait aussi leurs habitudes, leur façon de se comporter en public et en privé. Je relevais la tête quand j'entendis frapper doucement à la porte. Carlisle s'avança dans la pièce en m'adressant un sourire.

**-Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi te distraire.**

**-C'est Fascinant ! Il faudrait ne pas savoir lire pour ne pas rester plongé dedans.**

**-Tu lis lequel ?**

**-Le premier sur l'Italie.**

**Il hocha la tête tout en j**etant un coup d'œil au tableau le représentant sur le balcon avec les rois.

**-Je vais à l'hôpital, je suis de garde ce soir. Rentre bien et bonne nuit Bella.**

**-Merci, à demain Carlisle.**

* * *

Je courais dans un dédale de couloirs, je ne croisais personne mais ce n'était pas grave parce que je savais où je devais aller. Mes foulées étaient rapides et je me retrouvais devant une porte. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre que l'on m'ouvre et entrais. J'étais dans une chambre aux couleurs chaudes et à l'atmosphère feutrée.

**-Bella ?** M'appela-t-il d'une voix surprise.

De toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Je savais pourquoi j'étais là et ce que je voulais.

**-Comment tu es entrée ?**

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'avancer jusqu'à lui et de glisser mes mains dans sa cape, il était nu en dessous.

**-Je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance.** J'embrassais sa ligne de mâchoire tandis que ma main droite s'aventurait plus bas.

**-As-tu peur de me faire du mal si on va plus loin ?** A son tour il me toucha, je le sentais partout à la fois. Sa langue sur mon cou, son souffle dans mon oreille.

**-Aucun risque. Je sais me contrôler**.

Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'attira plus prêt encore pour m'embrasser avec passion. Avec des gestes experts il arracha ma chemise et mon pantalon.

**-Et que dirait mister parfait du fait que sa petite fiancée se perd dans la luxure ainsi avec un mauvais vampire ?**

**-Je me fiche d'Edward, là ce n'est pas à lui que je demande d'être mon premier**. A cette révélation le blond se figea.

**-Tu es vierge ?**

Mes joues me brûlèrent sous son intense regard. Un drôle de sourire étira ses lèvres, là je pouvais voir une certaine ressemblance avec Aro.

**-Une vraie merveille, rien que pour moi.**

Il m'attrapa sous les fesses et me souleva du sol pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Avec sa cape ce n'était pas aisé mais je me servis de mes mains pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras, bras qui étaient occupés à me porter.

**-Mademoiselle serait-elle pressée ?**

Il me jeta peu gracieusement sur son lit et se débarrassa lui-même de son vêtement. Il était désormais entièrement nu devant moi et cela m'impressionnait autant que m'excitait. Je le voulais.

**-Prends tout ton temps pour regarder, parce que moi je ne me gênerais pas.**

Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve la situation me semblait concrète et réelle. Je mourrais d'envie de me cacher sous les draps mais je savais que ce n'était pas une option.

**-Je veux que tu retires ton soutien-gorge, en me regardant.**

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant follement je dégrafais le sous-vêtement et l'envoyais au loin.

**-Bien maintenant allonge-toi.**

Docile je me couchais sur le dos, assez haut pour reposer sur les oreillers et pouvoir le voir. Sans me quitter des yeux il grimpa sur le lit tel un prédateur, ce qui était à la fois flippant et érotique. Au passage il mordilla le creux de mon genou et souffla sur mon intimité avant de retirer ma culotte. Je sentais ses mains partout sur mon corps en douces caresses voluptueuses. Avec les lueurs orangées de sa chambre ses cheveux paraissaient blond foncé et son teint allé. Il était divinement beau et il était à moi. Veillant à ne pas m'écraser avec son poids il me détailla longuement pendant que je passais mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes. Au ralenti il baissa la tête vers la mienne et ne laissa qu'un mince espace entre nos lèvres.

**-Si tu veux on peut s'arrêter là. Bon en fait sincèrement non, mais je crois que c'est ce qu'est supposé dire le gars lors de la première fois de la fille.**

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire face à cette touchante attention. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre je posais une main sur ses fesses et appuyait dessus pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais toujours d'accord. Il se fraya une place entre mes cuisses et remonta l'une de mes jambes contre sa hanche. Je le sentais contre moi, prêt à me ravir ce qu'il me restait d'innocence. Et si je devais être franche j'étais heureuse de lui laisser ce privilège, à lui en particulier. C'était dur pour lui de rester immobile à ce moment précis, je le voyais à sa respiration forte.

**-Ça ne marche pas vraiment comme ça Isabella. Il faut que tu me le dises à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-Toi.** Soufflais-je.

**-Ce n'est pas suffisant, pas assez explicite.** Sans me pénétrer il commença à se frotter contre moi. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Isabella ?** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Son petit manège m'allumait complètement, des chocs électriques me prenaient le ventre.

**-Toi, je te veux toi, je te veux en moi. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.**

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, comme si…comme s'il était humain et non vampire. Il ne lâchait mes yeux que pour regarder de temps en temps l'endroit où nos deux corps étaient reliés. Je développais un intérêt particulier pour ses cheveux. Quand se fut terminé il roula sur le côté et m'entraîna avec lui pour que je repose sur son torse. D'une main distraite il me caressait les reins et le haut des fesses. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

**-Tu es venue me chercher.**

**-Quoi ?** Lui demandais-je.

**-Tu es venu toute seule. Tu es tellement surprenante.** Dit-il en se décidant à me regarder.

**-Et c'est une bonne chose ?**

Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

**-Oui. Je n'ai plus été surpris depuis bien longtemps.**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième et avant dernier chapitre. Un commentaire, des erreurs/fautes à signaler ? Pour retirer votre exemplaire de Caïus veuillez aller faire la queue guichet C, temps d'attente estimé : deux siècles.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveillais le mardi matin sur un petit nuage. Mon rêve m'avait rempli d'une joie euphorisante et rien ne pu enrailler ma bonne humeur. Dans la matinée j'étais allée chez les Cullen me réconcilier avec Edward. On avait éclairci les choses, il s'était excusé mais ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Cela ne servait à rien de m'énerver ou d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Et puis maintenant j'avais mes rêves pour me satisfaire pleinement. A la limite j'en venais à redouter le moment où nous deviendrions intimes avec Edward car je doutais qu'il puisse être à la hauteur du Caïus de mes rêves. Après notre conversation j'étais retournée m'enfermer dans le bureau de Carlisle pour lire ses journaux. Je voulais tout savoir sur le régent qui hantait mes nuits. Et les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi suivant une routine. Charlie s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas rentrer trop tard et nous passions les week-ends ensemble. Les réponses d'universités arrivèrent au compte goûtes. J'étais acceptée à la fac de Seattle, d'Alaska et de toute évidence les Cullen s'en étaient mêlés puisque, contrairement à ce que mes notes me permettaient, j'étais aussi admise à Brown, Dartmouth et Yale. Que mon dossier soit passé dans trois universités de l'IVY League était risible. C'était un rêve pour moi d'aller étudier dans l'une de ses facultés, Brown surtout, mais je savais que je ne le méritais pas et qu'accepter signifiait prendre la place de quelqu'un qui avait travaillé dur. Mais ce qui me perturba le plus était une lettre envoyée d'Europe. L'université de Pise, en Italie, m'avait envoyé une réponse favorable. A mon nom, Melle Isabella Marie Swan, Forks, Washington, USA. Je n'avais pas postulé, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une université là bas, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que la célèbre tour penchée. En faisant quelques recherches sur internet je découvrais qu'elle était spécialisée dans les matières scientifiques, qu'elle avait été fondée par le pape Clément VI et qu'elle possédait le plus vieux jardin botanique du monde. Mais surtout elle se trouvait en Toscane, à quelques kilomètres de Volterra.

Je préférais ne rien dire à personne tant que je n'avais pas éclairé cette histoire. Je savais que ce que je vivais n'était pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal de savoir systématiquement que je rêve dés que je retrouve Caïus. Ce n'est pas normal que je rêve de lui presque toutes les nuits. Et ce n'est pas normal que les rêves se suivent comme les épisodes d'une série. D'autant que plus le temps passait plus je me rendais compte que ce que je faisais la nuit n'était pas irréel que ça.

On était à deux semaines du mariage et je prenais conscience que je menais une double vie. Cependant je n'osais pas en parler. Ni à Alice ni à Caïus. J'avais bien trop peur de ce qu'ils me diraient et des conséquences que cela aurait. Alors je continuais ainsi, cela ne faisait de mal à personne et cela n'interférait en rien dans mon quotidien. Dans la nuit du premier aout, un mois après mon premier rêve, je me décidais néanmoins à me jeter à l'eau. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais humain, c'est peut-être ça, le fait qu'il me soit égal, qui me poussa à poser la question. On venait de faire l'amour comme jamais on ne l'avait fait, n'ayant aucun risque qu'il me brise en mille morceaux lui, comme moi, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans notre rapport. Si avant le sexe était bon là cela avait dépassé l'impensable. Pouvoir sentir sa peau chaude devenir moite de sueur, l'entendre raller par manque d'oxygène et voir son torse vibrer au rythme du tambourinement de son cœur. Ça, couplé à la force du plaisir qu'il me donnait, j'étais submergé et je ne pu me retenir de verser quelques larmes sous le trop plein d'émotions. J'avais le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

**-Hey ça va ?** Me questionna-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne pouvais pas le dire à voix haute, la trahison envers Edward serait trop monstrueuse alors je me contentais de lui dire mes sentiments par mon regard. Il sembla le comprendre car il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-**Sei la mia vita.** Me déclara-t-il avec dévotion avant de m'embrasser avec passion. **Quitte-le et reste avec moi.**

Je le regardais bouche bée, me demandait-il vraiment de tout plaquer et de le choisir ? Je pouvais presque le comprendre, mais son visage était si sérieux que je n'avais plus le choix.

**-Ce ne sont pas de simples rêves et tu me demandes vraiment de tout quitter pour toi, pour rester ici dans un rêve ?**

**-Je sais que tu tiens à ta famille, ton père pourrait venir avec toi, tu irais à la fac, tu y es déjà acceptée. On est heureux tous les deux.**

**-Je savais que tu étais derrière cette lettre !**

Je commençais à me détacher de lui, je devais partir. Changer de rêve ou me réveiller. Voyant que je le fuyais Caïus m'agrippa fermement le bras.

**-Ne me repousse pas Isabella ! Prends au moins le temps de réfléchir, au fond de toi tu sais que c'est ce que tu dois faire.**

Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'aurait pas relâché, ce n'était pas son genre. Mon corps sursauta comme s'il venait de faire une chute libre et je me retrouvais dans mon lit trempée de sueur et en proie à des vertiges. Il était trois heures du matin et il me fut impossible de me rendormir. Six heures plus tard j'étais à la villa, Alice voulait m'apprendre à marcher avec des hauts talons pour faire mon avancée vers l'autel avec classe. Mais c'était peine perdu. Après avoir essayé en vain et m'avoir fait plusieurs fois la morale sur mon manque d'investissement concernant ce mariage et ma mine effroyable, elle m'envoya attendre le retour d'Edward dans sa chambre. Bien évidement une fois sur le pallier du premier étage j'allais dans mon refuge, le bureau de Carlisle. Face au portrait du blond je me sentis perdre pied. Je crois que je effondrée au sol si le maître de maison ne m'avait pas retenu. Il ne cessa de me parler pour que je reste consciente et m'emmena faire un tour en voiture. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait mais on s'éloignait de Forks. Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait, par où il était passé, mais on se retrouva à Port-Angeles. Le ciel couvert lui permit de sortir faire quelques pas avec moi le long de l'océan.

**-Tu rêves de lui ?**

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire son nom, on savait tous les deux de qui il parlait. Alors j'opinais du chef.

**-Je m'en suis douté quand tu t'es mise à lire mes journaux. J'étais étonné que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, tu es tout à fait son genre.**

-**Mais comment ça marche ?**

**-Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs fausses sur lui. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas de pouvoir en fait parti. Son don est de s'inviter dans les rêves des humains et de plonger les vampires dans une léthargie. Ensuite il manipule leurs songes. Et tout ce qu'il fait dedans arrive réellement.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Eh bien disons que s'il t'avait mordu tu ne te serais réveillée que trois jours plus tard, transformée.**

Immédiatement je m'arrêtais. Je me sentais mal. Ça voulait dire que j'avais vraiment trompé Edward. Je n'étais plus vierge. Est-ce que c'était pareil pour les sentiments ? Ce qu'on ressentait la nuit était encore réel la journée ? Carlisle se planta devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, ce que je ressentais pour lui m'accompagnait tout le temps.

**-Les rêves sont à quelle fréquence ?** Honteuse je lui avouais que c'était toutes les nuits. **Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre mais...jusqu'où c'est allé entre vous ?**

J'avais envie de vomir maintenant. Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire au père de mon fiancé tout ce que j'avais fait avec un autre.

**-Il…il m'a demandé…**

**-Tu peux me le dire Bella, je ne te jugerai pas. Je sais quel pouvoir il peu avoir.**

**-Il m'a demandé de tout plaquer, de le choisir lui.**

Il fallut à Carlisle plusieurs minutes pour analyser ce que je venais de dire.

**-C'est…** il cherchait à peser ses mots. Il n'a jamais eu de compagne. **Il a déjà eu des conquêtes mais personne qu'il aurait voulu à ses côtés. La question est donc est-ce que toi aussi tu l'aimes ?**

J'étais désormais à deux doigts de vomir. J'avais du mal à respirer et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

**-Je suis tellement désolée.** Dis-je la gorge serrée.

Carlisle resta égal à lui-même et me prit dans ses bras. Il passa presque un quart d'heure à me calmer et quand ce fut fait il décida de me ramener chez moi. Sa Mercedes s'arrêta devant ma maison, le quartier était calme et plus aucun de nous n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on était parti de Port-Angeles.

**-Je veux que ça s'arrête. Comment je peux faire pour qu'il ne vienne plus ?**

**-Je ne crois pas que… Tu as un bouclier déjà bien développé alors je suppose qu'il te suffit de te coucher en ayant la ferme intention de laisser la porte de ton esprit fermée.**

Je triturais le bord de mon haut. Jusque là il ne m'avait rien dit de désagréable, il s'était contenté de rester neutre.

**-Je vais lui dire demain, je ne sais pas comment mais je vais le faire. **Et je savais qu'il comprenait que je parlais d'Edward.

**-Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**-Mais je ne peux pas lui cacher ça.**

**-Je sais que vous me voyez tous comme une figure paternelle et moraliste mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir, cela prendrait des proportions que ni toi ni moi ne serions en mesure de contrôler. Je saurai garder ton secret, tu peux me faire confiance Bella**.

Il allait falloir que je garde ça pour moi ? Quel genre de personne serais-je si je ne disais rien ? Quelle vie allait m'attendre ? Voulais-je vraiment continuer ma vie avec Edward ? J'avais refusé de me l'avouer jusque là mais la réponse était évidente et négative. Bien que j'aimais toujours profondément Edward, et je ne doutais pas que je l'aimerai toujours, son départ m'avait changé, j'avais évolué et ce qu'il avait à me proposer ne me suffisait plus. Caïus avait raison.

**-Je vais le quitter à quelques jours du mariage, il mérite de savoir pourquoi.**

Je devais rompre. Est-ce que j'allais partir en Italie ? Je ne craignais de ne pouvoir et ne vouloir faire autrement. Mais je voulais prendre le temps de réfléchir, que cela vienne de moi. Je ne voulais pas simplement obéir parce qu'il m'avait donné un ordre.

**-C'est ton choix.**

**-Vous comprenez, je ne pourrais pas…** Il leva une main pour m'arrêter.

**-Tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner Bella, et sache que ta décision est tout à ton honneur. Tu es une fille sage et réfléchie. Ça ne changera pas le fait que tu es et resteras un membre de la famille et que je t'aime au même titre que mes autres enfants.** Me dit-il avec un sourire avenant.

**-Je ne pense pas mériter votre amour et votre tolérance.**

**-Bella tu as été la première à nous aimer et à nous pardonner. Quoique tu fasses je serai derrière toi pour te soutenir et te protéger.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la tête comme l'aurait fait mon père, et dans son étreinte je pouvais en effet sentir tout son amour pour moi.

La discussion du lendemain fut pénible à bien des nivaux. J'avais refusé d'entrer dans les détails mais j'avais avoué à Edward avoir rencontré quelqu'un pour qui j'avais développé des sentiments et avec qui il s'était passé certaines choses. Edward était passé par plusieurs émotions et avait exigé d'avoir plus d'informations, comme le nom de l'homme et à quel moment je l'avais rencontré. Je tins bon et ne révéla rien qui puisse le pousser à un acte dont l'issue aurait été déplorable. Après ça il avait quitté Forks et j'étais restée dans ma chambre à ruminer. Même s'il ne m'avait rien dit je savais que l'annulation du mariage réjouissait Charlie au plus haut point. Renée, elle, avait tenu à me parler pendant de longues heures au téléphone pour être sûre que j'allais bien. J'avais reçu beaucoup de soutient de la part des autres membres Cullen, qui s'étaient chargés de prévenir tous les invités qu'il n'y avait plus de mariage. Tout le monde à part les rois. Esmée s'inquiétait pour moi, sans mariage pas de morsure et si pas de morsure les Volturi exigeraient ma mort. Si seulement elle savait. Alice se lamentait, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir venir, de plus mon futur était devenu complètement flou, presque noir. Elle pouvait dire avec certitude que c'était mon bouclier qui faisait barrage. Rosalie m'avait clairement dit qu'elle m'en voulait pour avoir brisé le cœur de son frère, paradoxalement elle cherchait à se montrer plus amicale avec moi, comme si elle voyait en ma rupture mon refus de perdre mon humanité. Si elle aussi savait, j'avais déjà vendu mon âme au diable.

Passé le quatrième jour Charlie ne put faire autrement que de reprendre le travail, bien que jusque là je passais tout mon temps dans ma chambre il avait tenu à rester à la maison au près de moi. Même si honteusement ce n'était que le cadet de mes soucis j'avais peur que l'information finisse par remonter jusqu'à Jacob et qu'il se fasse des idées. Profitant d'être seule à la maison je descendais de ma tanière pour me vautrer dans le canapé. Mon but : m'abrutir devant la télévision jusqu'au retour de mon père. Mais le destin en décida autrement. Dans le midi mon père appela pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine alors je ne décrochais pas. Il rappela aussitôt, le connaissant si je ne répondais pas cette fois-ci il enverrait une patrouille vérifier directement à la maison.

**-Non Charlie je ne me suis pas suicidée tout va bien.** Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop mordant.

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une façon de répondre à son père Isabella.** Je me figeais et regardais le téléphone prête à le reposer sur son socle. **Si tu raccroches je peux t'assurer que je débarque chez toi pour te prendre, de force s'il le faut, dans toutes les pièces de la maison.** J'avalais ma salive. **Bien ai-je toute ton attention maintenant ?** A vrai dire non puisque je commençais à être en manque et que je nous imaginais le faire un peu partout dans la maison.** Isabella ?** J'étais sûre que sur le comptoir de la cuisine… **Mia cara ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Tu nous imagines dans quelle pièce ?**

**-Oh la ferme.** Grognais-je.

**-Que les choses soient claires, ne me tourne plus jamais le dos ainsi. Ma menace est valable pour tout autre affront de ta part. Et c'est notre histoire ! Carlisle Cullen n'avait pas à s'en mêler.**

Le ton était donné, un savant mélange d'agressivité et d'indignation. Il était piqué au vif et voulait me rappeler qui était le dominant. Ce qui avait le don de m'énerver plus que tout.

**-Vu mon changement de comportement Carlisle s'est douté que tu t'immisçais dans mes rêves pour me manipuler.**

**-Pour te manipuler ? Alors là c'est la meilleure. Je t'ai manipulé ? C'est ça que tu te dis pour avoir bonne conscience maintenant que tu connais la vérité ?**

-**Jamais je ne me serais laissé faire si j'avais su que ça se passer vraiment. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé rester dans ma tête.**

**-Mais tu es d'une mauvaise foi affligeante ! J'avais eu ce que je voulais, j'avais assouvi mon fantasme. J'allais te laisser tranquille quand _tu_ es venue me chercher.**

**-Quoi ? Moi je suis venue te chercher ? Et quand ça ?**

**-La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour. Tu n'as pas vu que j'étais surpris de ton voir et que ton rêve n'avait pas commencé comme les autres. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, c'est toi qui m'as happé dans ta tête. Et tu t'es offerte à moi d'une manière si déterminée et touchante. C'était _moi_ que tu voulais. Tu es tellement spécialement Isabella. Déjà à ce moment… Oh mia cara tu dois venir me rejoindre.**

**-Je dois ? Non je ne crois pas. J'ai ma vie ici, ma famille. Et je vais me marier.**

**-Tu es une petite menteuse Isabella.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-J'ai trouvé ton numéro de téléphone alors tu crois vraiment que j'ignore que ton mariage ne tient plus ?** Que pouvais répondre à ça ? **Alors viens à Volterra !** m'ordonna-t-il.

**-Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais ? Parce que tu estimes que je suis à toi ? Ta chose ?**

**-Bon sang Bella !** Je l'entendis frapper du poing et je pu presque entendre le craquement se répercuter dans la forêt. **C'est l'inverse. _Je_ t'appartiens. _J'ai _besoin de toi.**

**-Hein ?** Ce fut la seule chose que mon cerveau trouva à formuler.

**-Je…c'est…** Il soupira. **Deux secondes.** Et il me raccrocha au nez.

Je restais plantée là comme une gourde avec l'appareil dans les mains. Un bruit dans mon dos, je raccrochais le téléphone et me retournais. Bien entendu il était là.

**-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pouvais dire au téléphone. Je n'avais aucune attente de notre séance. Tu me rendais curieux, je voulais juste prendre du bon temps, t'entendre crier mon nom. Te voir prendre du plaisir grâce à moi.**

**-Oui c'est bon ça va j'ai compris.**

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

**-Notre balade dans la ville. Quand tu t'es abandonnée dans mes bras. Nos conversations. Et la dernière fois, tu as manipulé ton rêve pour me rendre humain… Je dépends de toi Isabella.**

**-Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais réfléchir et pourtant tu es là. Tu avais prévu ton tour, préparé ton discours. Tu es un homme vicieux, un pervers. Tu n'es pas celui qu'il me faut.**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il s'était payé le culot de venir jusqu'ici, dans ma maison. Je m'éloignais de lui et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'entendis un sifflement et la seconde d'après j'étais écrasée contre l'évier. Le choc me coupa le souffle et je grimaçais de douleur. D'une main il agrippa mes cheveux et tira ma tête sur le côté.

**-Il me semblait avoir été clair sur le fait que tu ne devais plus me tourner le dos.**

Son corps contre le miens, sa bouche contre mon oreille, l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche.

**-Tu avais aussi dit que s'il le fallait tu me prendrais dans toutes les pièces.**

Tant bien que mal je frottais mes fesses contre son bassin. Non il n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait mais c'était définitivement lui que je voulais et on le savait tous les deux. L'instant d'après nos vêtements étaient en lambeaux mais je m'en fichais. Avec violence mais non sans une certaine retenue il me pénétra et je lâchais un gémissement de plaisir. Jamais je ne me lasserais de ça, de lui. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait j'étais moi aussi à lui, corps et âme. Il allait falloir trouver une solution pour mon futur parce que j'allais partir sous peu pour l'Italie.

* * *

Je le conçois le dernier paragraphe laisse à désirer, il est même franchement décevant mais euh... Bon voilà, c'est terminé. Vous savez tout. La queue se trouve toujours guichet C, et si vous rajoutez une transformation et deux trois litres de sang je pense que vous pourriez avoir le supplément chanteur/guitariste.

Nattie


End file.
